


【铁虫】行舟（4k1一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 这是Peter和Tony第一次一起坐船
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【铁虫】行舟（4k1一发完）

这是Peter第一次坐船！

还是极富情调的独木舟！好吧可能Tony并不这样想。

兴奋的男孩围着他的先生绕来绕去，又在男人纵容的目光中坐到他身边挽住他的手臂，热切的眼神直直地望着对方。

他们已经很久没有好好说过话了。

男人则丝毫不惧他的视线，偏着头满含笑意地望进他眼底。这下倒是男孩先不好意思了，红着耳朵尖低下头用手指卷着对方的衣角嗫嚅。

“您不能这样，先生......”

“哪样？”Tony挑挑眉，抬头将拇指按在自己的唇瓣上，接着又贴上男孩的，“这样？”

Peter的脸“腾”地一下红了个透，胸口剧烈的起伏几下，眼睛一闭就倾身凑了过去。然而嘴唇却并没有如想象中的那样触到两片柔软，反而是轻微的刺痛感。男孩皱起眉头，没有移往那个正确的位置，而是探出舌在对方并不整齐的小胡子上舔了一下。胡茬扎在舌尖上，刺得男孩轻轻呜咽了一声，然后顺着小胡子的方向一路舔舐上去吻住了先生的唇。

这是他做过最大胆的事了。

男孩的舌尖小心翼翼地试探着，在唇瓣上舔弄了两下后顶进牙关。没有硝烟和鲜血的味道，这让Peter突然有点想哭。

停滞的男孩被Tony反客为主地夺去了一个深吻，软着身子伏在了对方怀里，攀着男人的肩膀大口大口地喘着气，平复了些后小声哼哼起来，让人辨不清是餍足还是在假意抱怨男人的蛮横。

“我猜这是个初吻？”Tony搂着男孩，让他在自己怀里调整了一下姿势舒服的侧窝着。

“算是吧——”

“算是？”这个回答显然让男人十分不满，“告诉我那个混蛋是谁？”

“我书桌上的钢铁侠模型，去找它算账吧，先生——”Peter坏笑着埋进Tony胸口，接着就收获了落在屁股上的一巴掌。

“唔——”挨了一下的男孩老实下来，乖乖地攥着先生的前襟。

就这么安静地抱了一会儿，Peter突然仰起头看向Tony:“Mr.Stark，那五年您是怎么过的？”

Tony像是被他问住了一般，没有立刻回答，而是下意识地开始调整呼吸节奏，舌面抵住上颚，牙齿紧紧地咬着，只用鼻腔将气体平缓地呼出，接着他意识到，他的焦虑其实是不会发作的。

“不太好。”Tony答道，“我在湖边建了个小房子，自己住，Pepper偶尔会来看看我，她怕那儿没有外卖我会把自己饿死。”他不服气地瘪了瘪嘴，“但事实是我甚至学会了做饭，还给自己种了个小菜园。”

“哇哦——这可一点都不Stark？”男孩难以置信地睁大了眼睛，随即又显得有些低落，“我想吃您做的饭。”

“Hmm......冰箱里可能还剩点通心粉？”

闻言，男孩犹豫着问:“呃，什么时候做的？”

“昨天？还是前天来着？我忘了。”Tony无辜地耸耸肩，“不过还有一瓶肉酱和两瓶果酱，我记得你喜欢蓝莓的？如果记错了也没办法，反正就那两瓶了。”

“我可以从今天开始喜欢吃蓝莓——”Peter看着蛮不讲理的男人，小声嘟囔着，“我喜欢的是草莓，明明是你自己喜欢蓝莓。”

“嘿——我能把它们做出来就已经很不错了！对我要求低点，kid。”男人低下头在怀中人的前额吻了一下。

“还有别的吗？”贪心的男孩追问。

“橱柜里有两袋饼干，冰箱旁边的左数第二个。”

“还有吗？”Peter在他怀里翻了个身，趴在他胸前眼睛亮亮地望着他。

“你越来越贪心了，Peter Parker。”男人又在他屁股上拍了一下。

“还有吗还有吗？”

“你以为我是什么过冬的松鼠吗？会在家里屯一屋子的粮食？”Tony拧着眉头跟他对视了一会儿，最终在男孩可怜巴巴的眼神里败下阵来，“我敢肯定你是要去抄家的，小坏蛋。实验室里应该还有几个甜甜圈，卧室的床头有吃剩的半袋果干。”

“都是您自己做的吗？！”

“甜甜圈是，果干不是。”

“哇哦......”男孩看起来更惊讶了。

“别用这个表情看我，你回家之后也可以给你婶婶推荐一下厨师机，它能让面包吃起来是正常的、松软的。”Tony说着似乎是想起了曾经那个可怕的味道，夸张地哆嗦了一下翻了个白眼。

“我就知道您才不会自己揉面，May每次做面包都要折腾很长时间。”

“有机器为什么要自己干？”男人无比认真地问着。

“因为不是每个家庭都有多余的钱去买机器？”

“那你可以把我那个带回去，我不介意。”

Peter没有在回话，而是转头望向前方的烟雾朦胧，平静无波的湖面上只有他们所乘的这一条小舟缓缓分开水面，漾起一圈圈涟漪。他从Tony怀里挣脱出来，站起身向着船头跑了两步，船身被他带动着左右摇摆着，男孩却完全不怕，侧过身坐上船头的木板，伸长了手臂顺着船前进的方向将手掌荡进水中。

水并不凉，后行的波浪一股股地撞击在掌心，他伸手拨了两下，便玩够了一般背着手回到男人的身边，留下来一路断断续续的水迹。

Tony展开双臂想将男孩重新揽回怀里，Peter也乖顺的蹲下身凑在Tony身前，接着趁男人毫无防备之时，突然将背在身后的手伸出弹了他满脸的水珠。

Tony接住笑倒在怀里的男孩，捏住他一边袖口，拎起来把脸上的水渍擦掉，挑着眉毛看着不知悔改的人。

“先生，”Peter翻过身向下挪了挪，用脑袋在男人小腹上拱了两下，接着抬起头望着他，“我想做//爱。”说完不等Tony回答，就急切地拉下他的裤子，将手探入内裤中握住了那根蛰伏着的巨物。

Tony一把攥住Peter的手腕阻止他下一步动作，沉着声喊他:“kid。”

“Please，Mr.Stark，我想要......”男孩咬着嘴唇，眸中逐渐凝起水雾，“求您了，先生......”

Tony松开他的手腕，狠狠在自己发间捋了一下，手指用力攥住发根，痛感唤回了些他的理智，但看着满眼哀求的男孩，却怎么也说不出拒绝。

男人的嘴唇开开合合地犹豫了几次，最终还是只吐出了一个“好”。

他总是在对这孩子妥协不是吗？他永远只能妥协。

Tony拨开Peter的手握上自己的性器，套弄了几下后垂着的物什便很立刻硬挺了起来。Peter一边盯着他的动作一边粗鲁地将裤子拽下去踢到一旁，接着扶住男人的肩膀跨坐到他身上。

穴口蹭上阴茎的前端，不听话的男孩深吸了一口气，双手扣在Tony肩上，不顾穴口的干涩摆着腰就想往下坐，被男人牢牢地托住屁股止住。

Tony拧着眉头盯着Peter，眉目间甚至带上了些怒意，握着臀瓣的双手加大力度，惩罚着男孩的行径，接着开口质问道:“你打算疼死自己？！”

“我不怕，先生——”

“我怕，行吗？”

方才还气势汹汹的男孩立刻软下身，双臂乖巧地叠在男人背后，抬着屁股微微向后翘起。Tony腾出一只手，食指在穴周边缘缓缓地按揉着，指尖时不时地抵上洞口浅浅试探着。

“老天，这可真不是一次的好地方，各种意义上。”Tony长叹了一口气，趁着男孩眯起眼睛小声呻吟的时候直接插入一指。

“唔！”紧涩的内壁突然被异物侵入，剧烈的疼痛迫得男孩呜咽着抓紧Tony背部的衣料，但他却还是倔强的低声辩驳着，“但是我想要......”

“知道了，乖一点——”男人侧过头亲了亲他耳垂，埋在男孩体内的手指转动着慢慢抽插起来，察觉到对方渐渐放松下来后又加入一指。

然而将视线投向远处的男孩却顾不上喊疼，透过逐渐散开的烟雾已经能隐约望见河岸，Peter立刻瞪大了眼睛，惊惧地抱紧了男人的肩背。Tony见怀里的人开始不住地发着抖，只得抽出手指扶上他后背轻拍，同时柔声安抚着似是被吓坏了男孩:“It's OK，kid，不怕，没事的，没事，别怕好吗？”

男孩怔愣了片刻，突然挣动起来扭着腰胯将尚未扩张好的洞口对准下方的性器猛地坐了下去。

“啊——”身下撕裂般的痛感让男孩嘶声尖叫起来，跟着便是一叠声的抽噎啜泣，身前的性器都因难忍的疼痛而软了下去。

“Peter！”Tony被男孩的任性吓了一跳，手指立刻探向两人交合的地方，没有血。

他试探性地顶弄了两下，然而怀里的人给予他的反应却只是越来越大的哭泣声。Tony叹着气将性器抽出，捡起堆在一边的裤子给哭花了脸的男孩穿好，然后把人搂回自己怀中。

Tony仍然不断地拍抚着男孩的后背，却一言不发，沉默地等待着他平复下来。

“先生......先生......”Peter依旧哭喊着对方，他的指尖打着颤，已经根本抓不住Tony的衣服了，只能脱力地挂在他身上。

“我在这儿，kid。”

“先生......我们回去好吗......”Peter从他肩上抬起头，一双眼睛哭得通红，抽抽搭搭地问着。

“......”Tony怜惜地吻了吻他晕着泪痕的眼角，轻声说，“叫我Tony，kid，像你刚刚叫过的那样。”

“你听得到......？”

“我当然听得到。”

“Tony......”第一声被哽咽着唤出后，接下来地便如同冲垮了堤坝的洪水，“Tony，Tony，Tony，Tony......”

“还有呢？你是不是还忘了什么？”

“我喜欢你......”

“喜欢？”

“我爱你，Tony。”男孩重新扑回他怀里。

“我也爱你，Pete。”

独木舟的船尖磕到了岸边，晃动了一下后稳稳停住。Tony把赖在怀里的男孩推开些距离，拉着他一同站起来，深呼吸后释出一口气，语气轻快地抱怨着:“天哪我竟然连衣服都没整好。”刚刚他只把Peter的衣服整好了，却忘了收拾一下自己的。Tony为自己的大意翻了个白眼，动作利索的理好裤子和衬衫，但男孩又立刻伸手拉上他的衣角。

“Pete。”

“先生？”

“肉酱和果酱要快点吃完，我不确定它们的保质期有多久。”

“嗯。”

“饼干大概能放得久一点？但是不许给别人吃。”

“嗯。”

“通心粉如果坏了就扔掉，我真的不记得那是什么时候做的了，那两天实在太忙了。”

“不扔......蜘蛛侠又不会拉肚子。”

“乖一点，kid。”

Peter摇摇头。

“真是管不了你......”Tony倾身过去再次把男孩搂进怀里，在他耳边低声说着，“I love you three thousand——”

接着不等男孩作出回应，就放开手头也不回地踩着船头跨到岸上。

\---

Wanda指尖的红色光芒渐渐散去，跪倒在尘埃里的男孩缓缓睁开眼睛，搭在他手背上的那只手蓦地滑落下去。

\---

当晚，按照Tony说的，Peter找到了他留在家里的“礼物”。

他把半盘通心粉从冰箱里端出来嗅了嗅，它们闻起来很凉，但没有奇怪的味道，应该是没坏的。接着他的手指游走在冰箱门的置物架上，将三个小罐子依次拿出来看了看，从中挑出了肉酱。

哦对了，果酱根本不是剩两瓶，蓝莓酱都已经被吃掉三分之一了，不过另一瓶草莓酱倒还是满满的一整瓶。

Peter用勺子将肉酱挖出几勺放在通心粉上，打开微波炉放进去热了一分钟。大约十几秒厚，肉酱的浓香味就已经穿过缝隙飘出来了。

谁能想到Tony Stark还会学做饭呢？Peter随意拌了几下，舀起一勺送入口中，而且味道还出奇的不错。

吃完晚饭，他把盘子丢在水池里，对着旁边架子上的照片愣了会儿神，就转身去找橱柜的小饼干里。

是糖分过量的饼干，Peter扁扁嘴在心里评价着，但很好吃。他甚至能想象出，在出发的前一天晚上，男人围着围裙在厨房里转来转去烤饼干熬果酱的样子。

一定是因为那瓶蓝莓酱已经被吃过了，他才临时多加了一瓶草莓酱。

如果他们都能回来，这些就是他们未来的零食和早餐。如果不能，如果不能......那这些就是自己一个人独享了！

但无论如何，最少他们已经告过别了。

总有一天，他会再次乘上那艘小舟，等着他的爱人在迷雾后的河岸边接他回家。

fin.


End file.
